ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko (Mortal Kombat)
How Reiko joined the Tourney Reiko is a grim and stoic looking man with a penchant for brutality. He was originally introduced in a typical ninja archetype in Mortal Kombat 4. Reiko also has several similarities to Shao Kahn and has developed a desire to become the ruler of Outworld. After becoming Ruler of Outworld after the death of Shao Kahn, he planned to succeed where Shao Kahn had failed: conquer Earthrealm. He arranged plans of several coups in many countries, and targeted Mario. How to unlock *Complete Survival Mode with Shao Kahn. *Play 492 matches For both methods, you must fight Reiko at the Outworld Spire. Alternatively, tyou can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Reiko, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Shao Kahn's mutinous general, Reiko!" He will be seen left of Validar, right of Brad (Sin and Punishment), above Zant and below Liquid Snake. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Reiko holds a shuriken near his chest. After the announcer calls his name Reiko throws a set of shurikens, then takes out his spiked club as the camera zooms saying "I am Reiko. General to Shao Kahn's Army." Special Moves Assassin Throwing Stars (Neutral) Reiko throws a stack of shurikens at the opponent one-by-one. Devastating Flip Kick (Side) Reiko twists his body in an impossible fashion, landing a backflip kick with one foot without his opposite foot even leaving the ground. Royal Smash (Up) Reiko jumps into the air ramming his shoulder. Charging Pain (Down) Reiko performs a shoulder ram like that of Shao Kahn's, but with a blue-ish energy representation of Shao Kahn's helmet covering his head. Shruiken Barrage (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 4 Fatality. Reiko throws a deadly multitude of shurikens at the opponent, covering the entire body before throwing the last one to the head. The opponent then dies in a puddle of their own blood with a life lost from the stock. imperial Execution (Final Smash) Similar to Shao Kahn's Boss Fatality from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Reiko boasts to the crowd and gives the opponent a thumbs down. If the prey falls for it, he then pounds the opponent several times with his spiked club eventually breaking their neck with a Star KO scream and a life taken from the stock. Bonus Costume Reiko holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his Mortal Kombat 4 appearance. To unlock, one must clear all Test Your Sight challenges with Reiko. After the challenges are over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Reiko's costume from Mortal Kombat 4. Outstanding!" Then, highlight Reiko and press Minus. Victory Animations #Reiko steps forward pushing his hands, then steps back and holds his left fist out saying "Never oppose me!" #Reiko thrusts his fingers three times, then does a quick kick and says "Reckless, did you think you could stop me?!" #Reiko swings his spiked club, then sheathes it and swings his arms in a circle saying "Pay for your insolence with your life." On-Screen Appearance Reiko walks through a portal and shows his shuriken set saying "Then I am afraid I will have to kill you." then goes into his stance. Trivia *Reiko's rival is a glasses-wearing youngster who loves to sing, read books and play with friends, Mario. His second rival is an Autobot GMC Topkick pickup truck, Ironhide. *Reiko shares his French voice actor with Scooby Doo, Lionel Lion, Overload, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Hoot the Owl and Venom. *Reiko shares his German voice actor with the Black Knight, SpongeBob SquarePants, Volstagg and Warren Buffet *Reiko shares his Arabic voice actor with Him and Jack Five Beanstalk. *Reiko shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Col. Nick Alexander. *Reiko's playable appearances have him as a starter, but he needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume